Twist In the Road
by Morning
Summary: This is a rewrite of a first attemt at fan fiction. Hope you enjoy the read.


I DO NOT OWN THE 

Well folks this is a rewrite of my first fan fiction entitled, Home. The title has been change but I hope the message is still conveyed. My undying thanks to, Red, web mistress of Alternate post 14, for her knowledge and encouragement in helping with the rewrite.

** **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Biker Mice From Mars and use them without permission but for entertainment purposes only.Ember, how ever, is a produce of my imagination.**

****

**Twist in the Road**

By 

**Morning**

** **

The time was the not too distant future where the battle for two planets, Mars and Earth, were finally fought and won. On Mars the battle was obvious, destructive and brutal. But the tenacity and courage of its Cave-mouse population had finally removed the Plutarkian blight off Martian soil. On Earth, the battle was at first subtle and might have taken the same toll if not for the efforts of three Martian warriors dedicated to preventing that from happening. Their secret battle along with others of their world and a few brave Earthlings stayed the vicious greed of the Plutarkian Empire from claiming another victim.

Both worlds were recovering from the ferocious onslaught of the, now disposed of, universal plague and the three heroes could return home a little older, and hopefully a little wiser. Modo, Vinnie and Throttle set to the task of readjusting their lives to a time of peace.

Vinnie found his niche racing and designing faster more powerful bikes back home. While Charley found hers in the arms of Asphalt Jack Mc Cyber.

Modo found a life helping the children of Mars, which left the handsome unofficial leader of he Biker Mice searching for his hearts desire.

But as Throttle has said in the past, "Life, it ain't ever a straight road" And sometime it is those small curves that make life such an adventure.

** **

Which is…here!

Ember got up every morning looking forward to being with the children.In fact, it's what kept her life going.They needed her so badly and she needed them as well and she was more than grateful for Modo having given her a chance considering her past.He had not only given her a job but a friendship andshe (was thankful that he could) trusted him to keep her secret.If only everyone could be so understanding.

Arriving at the home, the children could be seen pouring out of the building to greet her.She parked her bike and they ran to her, almost knocking her down in their enthusiasm.She wasbombarded by ten or more little voices, all the children chiming in at once, with what seemed like a hundred questions.

They were all chattering at the same time, all vying for her attention. Every one had seenfamilies killed, homes destroyed and their lives all but shattered by the cruelty of the enemy. But in spite of it all, they seemed to be thriving under the love and care of their new surroundings and her special brand of motherly attention.

After giving out hugs and kisses, Ember was able to walk inside, it was a big airy place, brightly colored, with huge windows to let as much sunlight in as possible.Modo's home for orphanswasa haven for these kids. As always, there was the gentle giant himself with his arms full ofchildren. One of the many horrors of war is the scars left on more than the landscape. Sadly those most tragically wounded were the young and innocent. Knowing this Modo dedicated his time to the salvaging those young lives. Starting with just a few frightened children that had found a home at the Freedom Fighters, he, with the help of some kind volunteers, rebuilt his childhood home, a large house not far from the base, into a shelter that would care and comfort those and other little lost souls.

"Good Morn', Miss Ember ma'am."

"Morning Modo, and will you please stop calling me ma'am? You make me feel a hundred years old."

"Sorry Ember, old habits die hard. The kids are in rare form today, everybody needs everything."

Ember smiled, "I'll be with you in just a minute.You know I have to…" 

Modo nodded sadly," She's just the same, never says a word and not even a smile. She's upstairs waiting for ya."

Ember walked upstairs past the many bedrooms to one small, dim little room.It had to be kept dark because the little one who stays there could only stand the very smallest amount of light.

"Good morning, Sweetie, it's just me," Ember spokes in the quietest of voices.

Over in the corner sat a small, 5 years old little girl, with long brown curls that framed her face and big brown eyes full of tears that she never shed. Her fur was a matching chocolate brown and wasthe reason why Ember named her Cocoa.

"Cocoa, how are you feeling today? Did you sleep all right?" 

The little girl let Ember come close, something not many could do. She picked the little one up and held her for a time. The tiny head rested on Ember's shoulders, then slowly little arms found their way around Ember's neck. The compassionate woman would go through this ritual every morning. She was the only who could feed, wash, or dress the traumatized child, with the exception of Modo an very rare occasions.

Many Martian citizens, child and adult, had been horribly treated in the prison camps and experimental labs set up on there world by the heartless invaders. When they found Cocoa she was barely alive, what they had done to the child no one wanted to think about but it left her a hollow shadow of what might have once been a bright young life.

** **

* * * * *

Throttle had not seen Modo in a few months and was taking the time to visit him, there being a lull in his otherwise busy life. Because of his natural leadership, after the war he was asked to an office in the Martian government, but that was far too confining for a free spirit. He opted instead for a position as special advisor to both the military and peacekeeping forces.

After an hour ride on a dusty rode, he could see the big, white house with many happy children running and playing in the yard.Pulling up closer, Ember immediately caught his eye. A natural beauty, tall with an athletic build, long white hair pulled back in a neat ponytail that contrasted nicely with her gray fur, she was engaged in a tickle fest with two of the children. He smiled pleasantly and watched her for a moment, but his attentions seem to frighten her, andshe abruptly stopped her activity and took refuge in the house.

Modo appeared in the door-way and, almost breaking Throttle's ribs with a bear hug, welcomed his bro, "Yo T, it's been too long! How's the big government hot shot these days?"

Trying to catch his breath, Throttle gasped, "Well I was fine, now I'm not so sure."

After sharing the customary 'how are you and what is everyone doing, Throttle wanted to know whom the shy young lady was.

"She's my left arm, I couldn't run this place with out her. She's really great with the kids, but very shy and wants to stay away from people."

Throttle said jokingly."I'm not going to bite her, I'd just like to be introduced."

Modo insisted, "Not now bro, maybe some other time."

From the look on Modo's face, Throttle saw he was very serious and backed off. Thetwo spent time together catching up on each other's lives, talking about old times and adventures.Before they knew it, the day was gone and Throttle had to head back. Promising not to let so much time pass before seeing each other again, they hugged and Throttle left to head for home. He couldn't get the beautiful mouse out of his mind, though her face filled his thoughts on the way back.

*** * * * ***

"He's hasn't changed much. Funny I knew I would see him eventually."

"You okay, it didn't upset you too much did it?" Modo asked concerned.

"No, but I will be okay. You three have such a wonderful friendship. You are very fortunate." 

"Yeah, they are more than brothers to me, we have been through a lot together before, during and

after the war. But Throttle is a very special guy and I worry about him sometimes. I think you'd be good for each other. Why don't you let me tell him?"

"I can't Modo, I'm not ready to take the risk that he is as understanding and forgiving as you."

Modo put his hand on her shoulders, "You have nothing to be forgiven for."

"I wish I could believe that, I should have been able to stop them, do something more…"

Modo turned her toward him lifting her chin slightly. "You did what you could."

A grateful smile began formed on her face. He was the best friend she could have ever 

found. They realized early on they had no romantic feeling for each other, but they did share a 

special bond.

"You gonna be okay now?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I will survive. You know I'm a big girl that can take care of herself."

Ember leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.Waving good-bye as she mounted her cycle to head for home.Her thoughts of the handsome tan male to keep her company.

*** * * ***

Next day, Throttle sat in his offices staring out of the window, his mind back at Modo's. Having a young lady not wanting to meet him was something he hadn't experienced in a while.He knew Modo wasn't romantically involved, Modo had said they were just friends, then why was he so protective of her?

"Throttle…THROTTLE!" Carbine interrupted his thoughts; he was jerked back to reality almost falling out of the chair.

"Well who ever she is, she certainly has a hold on your mind."

"What makes you think it's a she," He was slightly blushing; he knew Carbine could read him like a book.

"Don't even try it.I've known you too way too long. That's a, "I have found the mouse of my dreams look," if I've ever seen one." 

"Yeah, guess so."He chuckled.

"So who is she?"

"That's just it, I don't really know.She works at the Modo's place."

"Oh, you must be talking about Ember."

Throttle reacted with surprise, "You know her?"

"Not really, just what Modo put in personal file and I did meet her once.Pretty, but really quiet, almost spooky."

"Well everybody can't be the terror of the known universe." He said, ready to duck.

"Cute Throttle! You don't want me to show you how terrible I can be!"

"Down girl! I hope that new husband of yours can handle what he's gotten himself into, " he said, laughing happy to still have her as a friend.

"Excuse me, but my Damon likes a little fire in his women thank you. And if you don't behave I just might not get her address." She winked, knowing there was nothing he could ask that she wouldn't do.

"But for now, my fine biker mouse, do you realize that you have the army chief of staffwaiting for you in conference room B?They sent me to see if the Plutarkian's had transported you away."

"Oh man, is that time already? Guess I do have it bad."

"Come on handsomelet me escort you." Carbine stated ever so sarcastically,as she grabbed him and pulled him along by the arm.

"I don't want you floating off again."

****

* * * * *

Even though she loved the kids, it was nice to have the day off.Ember had gone in to take care of Cocoa, but the rest of the day belonged to her.

When she got home there was a beautifully wrapped box waiting for her beside the door. She first eyed it suspiciously, then, picking it up, she sat down on the porch. Ember openedit to find an exquisite bouquet of Martian gem flowers. The blossoms were small and white, like clusters of snowflakes. The fragrance was close to that of lilac but much softer. The long thin blue stems were as smooth as silk to the touch and inside was a card that read.

**Please,**

** **

**I would be honored if you would join me for dinner.**

**I will pick you up at twilight.**

** **

**Throttle**

Ember didn't know what to do or think.She had watched the handsome mouse secretly the entire time he had visited.She felt her heart burn inside of her, she didn't want it too, but some fires cannot be quenched. But she couldn't allow herself to act on those feelings; it would just make things complicated, and for every reason she came up with to go, she came up with ten more why she shouldn't.

* * * * *

Even as Ember finished getting ready she continued to commentto herself, "I must be crazy, this isn't right, what am I doing?"Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

She took one last look in the mirror and went to answer it. With trembling hands she opened the door and the tall friend of Modo's with a beautiful smile stood looking down at her, his tan furbright in the twilight. 

He spoke softly," I wasn't sure whether or not you would come. Modo told me how shy you were and well…I." Throttle, never one for being tongue-tied, found himself overwhelmed by the sightof Ember standing shyly in the doorway.She was dressed modestly in a white poet's shirt, black jeans and black boots.The outfit only helped accentuate her delicate figure.

"I wasn't all that sure I was going myself.Won't you come in?"

Throttle stepped into the small house that was very neatly arranged, with just enough room for one person to be comfortable. 

"I'll be just a minute." Ember left the room but as soon as she was out of sight, she fell against the nearest wall to catch her breath.Part of her wanted to take off running but the other part couldn't stop wanting to be with him.

She took a deep breath, got her bag and walked back to Throttle, ready for what ever happened, or so she thought.

* * * * *

The evening was starting off well. When Ember first sat on the back of Throttle's bike, she hadfelt a little unsure, only holding him enough not to be bounced off. After a while, she began to relax and held him full around his waist. Leaning her head comfortably on his back, she could feel him breathing and the scent of his cologne was intoxicating.Throttle was also enjoying the experience; having a beautiful lady wrap her arms around him was something he sorely missed.

Knowing her discomfort with crowds he chose a quiet place on the fringes of the city, a café called the Red Note. It was small, charming, with great food and music. They walked in and she was delighted with the gentle atmosphere. They chose a table in the corner and found themselves talking and really enjoying each other's company.

After dinner they sat enjoying the music, it sounded much like the jazz that Throttle had come to appreciate while on Earth.Their table had a lighting fixture mounted in the center, which emitted a soft warm light, and he could see deep into her cool, blue eyes.He'd never seen eyes quite that color, ice blue but still warm and gentle. She never mentioned the shades he was forced to wear, she merely watched his eyes like she could see right through them. Her gaze was a little confusing, combined with despair and longing lurked somewhere in those sad blue gems.

As with all good things the evening came to an end. They left the café and headed for Ember's house. Throttle planned on taking the longer scenic route and Ember, realizing this, smiled, not wanting the evening to end either. She leaned against his warm frame but this time she embraced him with a tender fondness.

They stopped at a high spot that over looked the Martian desert. You could see not only the lights of the city but also the stars that filled the perfect Martian night sky.Throttle touched the control panel on his bike and soft music emerged. He had chosen a favorite slow song he loved while on earth, one he carefully kept secret from his bros. Ember dismounted and took a seat on the still warm, soft, sandy ground. A smile curled her lips as she looked over for him to join her.

The air filled with the sweet melody and Throttle sat close to her. After a brief moment of hesitation and almost timidly, his arm found it's way around her shoulders. The music spoke of hope, love, and new beginnings, of treasured moments and forever promises. All the things his heart longed for. Was he moving too fast? He prayed he wasn't, she didn't' pull away. In fact she leaned even more deeply into his embrace. Then surprisingly she turned her face to his gracefully guiding him into a flawless kiss that took them to the realms of Shangri-La and beyond, to a place where Ember hoped her past couldn't touch them. Unfortunately the dream was shattered when a sudden, odd, buzzing came from the unusual watch she wore. It efficiently broke the spell and Ember jerked away.

"Please Throttle take me home! Please take me home now!" she cried.Throttle could see her eyes were filled with tears.

"Ember what is it? I thought you…. I am sorry I…"

"It's not you, it's me. This was wrong. I had no right to…please don't ask me any questions, just take me home."

As they sped back, Throttle could feel her shaking behind him. She jumped off the bike and ran into the house slamming the door as the device got louder and louder.

The bewildered tan Martian ran to the door and begged her to tell him what was wrong. He could hear her crying on the other side. 

"Throttle I can't explain.I knew this was a mistake. Please, I can't see you again. Just leave me alone."

He walked back to his bike and sat there confused. "What had just happened?"

Ember, sliding down the door, wiped her tears. She sat for a second taking a deep breath, then got up and walked into the bedroom. She knew what she had to do as her hand touched the device on her wrist to stop the annoying buzz.A familiar light filled the room and she could feel her body tingling. After a few seconds it was over and as she stood there, with her head in her hands she thought, "After all you have been through you'd think you were all cried out. I guess there is never a shortage on tears."

****

Throttle left as soon as he could that evening, making tracts toward the shelter for some answers. Modo knew more than he was telling and Throttle was determined to find out what, hoping he would shed some light on what had happened with Ember.

Modo had already spoken to her that morning so he was waiting when Throttle came barreling to the front door. 

"Just calm down bro. I've just talked to Ember, she told me what happened." 

"So will you please tell me?"

Modo looked at his friend accusingly and Throttle gave a weak attempt to defend himself.

"Okay, I know you told me she was real shy and maybe I shouldn't have rushed things, but being with her last night was so good. For the first time in years I felt alive. There was something so special about her."

"I understand that Bro, but Ember has her reasons why she can't get close to any one, not like that, not yet." Modo put his hand on the shoulder of his friend knowing what loneness can do to a person. How it has tormented the soul of his almost desperate comrade.

"Believe me, it's what she thinks she has to do and we have to respect it. Come on, you can help me check on the kids and then we'll talk." Throttle signed in frustration and reluctantly agreed.

They walked up the stairs toward the bedrooms and as they got closer the sound of a battle raging could be heard. In Cocoa's room, one of the newer volunteers was struggling, trying to calm the little girl. Cocoa was kicking, hitting, and biting, doing anything to keep from being touched. In Ember's absence, the young woman was only trying to help when she heard the little girl struggling in her sleep.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I thought she was in trouble. I only tried to comfort her." The battered young woman backed away trembling.

"It's okay, Justine. Will ya call Ember and tell her what happened?" Modo put an arm around Justine's shaking shoulders.

"Yes sir, and again I'm so sorry." The young woman left to make the call.

Cocoa had retreated to a dark corner, wrapping her fragile arms around her legs so tightly that her nails dug deeply into her fur.

"Don't worry little darlin', nobody is going to do anything that you don't want." Modo tried to reassure the frightened child but kept his distance from her.

"What happened to her?" Throttle asked as they slowly backed out of the room.

" She's one of the Plutarkian casualties, doesn't matter now, we just have to get Ember here quick."

"Those filthy, deranged, slime sucking monsters. We should have exterminated them to make them pay for things like this, every slime faced one of them." Throttle growled in a hate filled voice.

Modo started to say something but thought better of it. Instead he went to check to see if Justine had reached Ember. She had, and a few minutes later Ember came running through the door and right up to the child's room, not even noticing Throttle standing in the doorway. She walked quietly in, humming a strange, slow melody. She moved cautiously toward the corner where Cocoa was still sitting in her tight ball on the floor.Her voice seemed to relax the rigid, shaken little body. Her movements were gentle but confident, like a dance that had been rehearsed many times. Slowly, ever so slowly, she embraced the little girl into her cradling arms. 

Throttle had never seen a more beautiful sight, than that of the tender care she gave the child. He watched as Ember was able to bring the little one back from the place of darkness she had fallen into. He didn't know how it could happen so fast, but she had embraced his heart just as completely. He watched for a second more then left them alone.

After some time, Ember came back downstairs. 

"She should be okay for a while, she's sleeping now.Modo, I'm going to head back home for a bitand get some clothes, she'll need me here constantly for a couple of days."

She could see Throttle watching her. But if she didn't look at him her heart might stop beating so fast. The feelings that she tried so hard to control might leave her in peace.But as she began to leave he touched her arm. That touch seems to go from her arm to every part of her being, it made her turn and look into his imploring face.

"Please let me go with you. I have to talk to you, please." 

She looked back at Modo and he gave her a slight nod of approval. They left, riding silently back to her place. As they arrived they both headed toward the door. Emberstopped, turned and looked at Throttle, speaking in a little more than a whisper. 

"Modo said you would understand, and I have to know if he's right because I can't fight this any more."

Throttle gave her puzzled look, "Understand what? I…"

She stepped a bit closer to him and put her fingers to his lips, stopping him from saying anything before she could explain. 

"I have something to show you, a secret that might change your mind about me, but I have to know. I just have one thing to ask before I show you. Will you…kiss me again? I have dreamed so many times what it would be like and…will you… please?" Ember's eyes dropped.

Throttle walked closer, still completely baffled asto what she was talking about, but he couldn't say no to those sad, pleading eyes, not that he wanted to. He brushed a tear from her cheek and lifted her chin tenderly, pulling her lips close to his. Ember melted into his arms, knowing this mightbe the only chance she'd get. The only chance before he would possibly hate her forever. 

He released her and she looked up at him smiling, "Thank you," was all her weak voice could say. She took him by the hand and led him into the house and into her bedroom.It was small and dark with no windows. She walked away from him, watching his face as thetears flowed down hers. 

"Ember what is it, I don't understand?"

"You will." 

She raised her hand to the device on her wrist, touched it anda low buzzing started. A light emitted from the device andenveloped Ember. Throttle raised his arm to shield his eyes.

After a few seconds, where the Martian Ember once stood now stood another being. She had sea-blue skin; snow-white hair that flowed to her waist and softly surrounded her face. Her cool blue eyes, the color of ice, focused on him. He was astonished and couldn't utter a word. She broke the silence. 

"Yes I am a Plutarkian. On my planet they consider ones like me cursed too ugly to be worth much." Ember began to unravel the many threads of the tortured tapestry that was her life. Hoping that the beauty she saw in his face extended to his heart as well.

"You see not ever one on my world is like the high chairman or the ones that tortured and killed your people. My parents weren't and when I was born and they saw what I looked like and tried to hide me. For a few years they were able to, but one of my mother's sisters told the government about me. They paid very well for treachery. I was only five years old but I remember how they dragged my parents out to be executed. I can still hear my mother screaming my name. Unfortunately they kept me alive and I was sold as a slave. 

I had many masters some not as cruel as others, but finally I was given to Lord Stilton for his sick amusements. He eventually made me an assistant to Karbunkle. I saw what he was doing to the captured mice and at first I closed my eyes to it.All I wanted to do is survive; after all, it wasn't my war.I saw victims lying helpless as that maniac butchered them, one face especially." Looking up she made a slight motion as if she were going to reach for him but stopped herself. 

"I was there when he took Modo's arm and… your eyes. I refused to continue having any part of it; no matter what they threatened or did." Her voice brightened just a little, "Your face did stay with me, what do they say, love at first sight?Just the feeling of seeing you in my mind gave me the strength to survive one more day, live through one more beating. When they finally let me recover you were gone and I found out you had escaped. I was able to sneak into your files and find out a little more about you, they even had your picture.

She walked over to the dresser and pulled out an old computer copy of him. Her finger touched the image then holding it to her heart she continued.

"After a while they put me in charge of the captured children. I did what I could to help them, get them extra food or whatever I could do. That's where I first saw Cocoa. She was little more than a baby; she was just like my own child. I tried so hard to stop that maniac from hurting her. Every time they came to take her I fought to try and stop them. I should have been able too…." Anguish now filled her voice. 

She closed her eyes, refocused then continued. "In time the Freedom Fighters heard about us and we were freed. When the war was over, my rescuers were very kind. They knew I couldn't go back to my own planet, only death waited for me there and knowing most of your people won't accept me; they designed this device for me. I was given a new identity and training and with Modo's kindness, I was able to work with the children. I could be close to Cocoa, as she needed me so much. But the transformation can only be held for 12 hours.Last night I lost track of time and, well, you know the rest."

Not knowing what to say, or even how he felt, Throttle continued silent, staring at her.Ember's world was world falling into a sorrow few could comprehend.

"I understand. You don't have to say anything. I just thought that maybe this one time…but I guess I was wrong. I only ask one thing, that you please keep my secret. I…just…I wanted…,"

Ember was devastated. She snatched the device off her wrist, threw it to the floor along with the picture and ran out of the room.Her mind screamed how foolish she was to hope, to dream that he was different.She had to get away from him from everything.She climbed on her bike and rode off, not even knowing or caring where.

Throttle didn't stop her, whether it was shock or what he didn't know. Then he saw the discarded device on the floor and realized what it would mean for her if the wrong people saw her.This was the sweetest, gentlest, creature he had ever known and, Plutarkian or not, he realized how much he really loved her, needed her.He cursed himself as he ran after her. 

Her bike flew down the road. Ember barely able to see because of the tears in her eyes, but she didn't care any more. Life was just too hard. Just then a large crowd spotted her.All having lost someone in the Plutarkian conquest, seeing what they thought was one of their hated enemies, they gave chase. 

Ember turned and rode for her life back to the one place where she could find safety. As she rode up to the building, Modo came running out. She flew off the bike and ran into his arms crying hysterically. He could see the crowd following her; the hate was strong on their faces. Pushing Ember into the safety of the house he faced the crowd. 

Modo couldn't imagine why she had exposed herself to the crowd, where Throttle was or what had happened between them.All he could do now was protect her.That he would do at all costs Standing between her and the crowd of angry Martians; he attempted to gain control of the situation.

"Is there a problem folks?" He said his voice focused and controlled.

The crowd, wanting their prey, yelled back, "YEAH! WE WANT THAT STINKING PLUTARKIAN"! 

Modo's eye flashed red but he tried to keep as calm as he could. "The lady is a friend of mine and I think you should leave her alone. This is my place and she is my business."

"YOUR TURNING TRAITOR, MODO! PROTECTING THAT BOTTOM FEEDER!" 

The crowd started moving closer to the door. Modo, not taking his eye off them, issued his last warning. "I wouldn't if I were you, citizens. Don't make me do what I will if I have too." 

He raisedhis arm canon, praying that it wouldn't come to the point where he would have to use it.At that moment. Throttle rode up and broke through the crowd, taking a place next to his friend; he would do what ever he had to protect her.He tried pleading for her life.

"You're making a big mistake, she isn't the enemy.She's been tortured and imprisoned just like many of you.She's the one who took care of the children, most of them would have died if it weren't for her".

But the crowd wasn't in the mood to be reasoned with; all they wanted was revenge. All of a sudden there was the sound of a child's scream, it was just enough of a distraction for the mob to push pass them. Following the sound of the child's cry, they broke down the door to Cocoa's room. Theysaw the blue creature they hated so much holding the small child in her arms, rocking her slowly. Ember tried to reassure the little one that the large mob was not there to hurt her. 

It's a funny thing about hate, it makes the mind see only what it wants to, not the truth.

Ember looked down into the child's face, knowing her time was limited.

"I love you, baby."

Her tears fell on Cocoa's hair. 

Then a sound filled the air that made every one stop. Ember could feel the pain rip through her; her last thought was to protect the innocent she held in her arms.

All Throttle could hear was the deadly silence.In a panic he got to his feet and struggled through the crowd dreading what he might find. He got to the bedroom door and froze, staringat what finally stopped the mob's blood lust.Ember lay motionless, her limp figure still protecting the precious life of her Cocoa.

Modo followed, looking at all the damage they had done to his home.His heart ached when he saw what was left as a result of blind hate.Turning to the mob, so filled with anger he didn't care who had to pay, he raised his weapon and aimed at his once comrades. No one made a move seeing the look on Modo's face. There was only dead silence for what seemed like an eternity. 

Throttle walked over to Ember, tears almost blinding him.He lifted Cocoa out of her arms and held the child close to him. You could hear the sound of her soft desperate cry. Cocoa cried for the first time since she was found. All the pain and terror finally found their way out but at such a horrible cost. 

Throttle's voice could have chilled the sun as he chastised those who had just destroyed his world.He turned to the mob letting them fully see what their hate and ignorance had done. "So is it better now, did it bring back any of your wives or children?She was all this child had, she was all I had. How does this make you any different from the murderers we fought so hard to stop."

Modo, hearing the anguish in his friend's voice, lowered his weapon, saying to no one and everyone. "It's gotta stop. Are we becoming as bad as the thing we tried so hard to free ourselves from? Because we have been through so much, do we have the right to inflict the same kind of pain on whom we think are our enemies?Then what was it all for? You are all going to have to answer to your own conscience. Her blood is now on your hands."

The mob, realizing the dreadful wrong they had done, silently left with Modo's words to haunt them.

The sadden gray Martian turned to his shattered bro and took the crying child from him. Cocoa, somehow knowing the sacrifice that was made for her, accepted Modo's comfort and wrapped tiny arms around his immense neck as they walked out of the room.

Throttle walked over to the beautiful being, kneeling down to hold her in his arms. To his shock she still had a flicker of life in her and weakly but tenderly touched his face. Her hand shook a little but he clutched it to his face.

"Loving you… was the one of… the precious few… good things… I've had in this miserable… life of mine.I know I had no right to hope… that you…" her voice was so weak she cold hardly get the words out.

This time he put his fingers to her lips. He let his tears flow unashamed as he slowly lifted her face to his and kissed her. "I love you more than anyone should be able to love." He whispered.

She smiled serenely, than resting her head on his chest; she took one last breath and closed her eyes, her life was complete, and she finally found peace. 

The End


End file.
